unreachable
by winkiesempress
Summary: Mikuo menyaksikan senyum Lenka berada di bawah pendar cahaya, selaksa mata memandang penuh admirasi—Mikuo tahu Lenka bahagia, tak tergapai. (Mikuo, Lenka)
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **A/N :** diksi berubah. nggak seperti diksi saya yang biasanya. sedang labil masalah diksi dan sedang mencari jati diri /UHUK/. jadi jangan "lho kok diksinya nggak kayak biasanya gini." ehehe. harap maklum. EHEHE /diemkamu/

ditulis berdasarkan prompt dari kindovvf beberapa tahun lalu : tarian sunyi

* * *

 **unreachable**

by sharevane

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _Hai, Mikuo. Apa kabar? Kabarku baik-baik saja. Tanggal dua belas April nanti, aku akan ikut menari dalam acara pembukaan gedung baru di kotamu. Jadi, kurasa kau harus ikut menonton! Akan sangat bagus kalau kita bisa bertemu setelah aku tampil. Datang, ya?_

Rangkaian kalimat itu tersusun rapi di bagian belakang selembar kartu pos. Sang pengirim—Kagamine Lenka—masih senang menggunakan warna-warni bertabur kemilau untuk mengguratkan tiap aksara. Kartu pos itu bergambar laut yang pernah Mikuo kunjungi bersama Lenka beberapa tahun lalu di prefektur sebelah. Tulisan Lenka begitu rapi, degan permainan hiasan di beberapa huruf, seperti bentuk hati untuk menggantikan titik di atas huruf i atau bentuk spiral yang memperjelita huruf kapital. Mikuo tak menghitung berapa kali ia membaca kartu pos itu.

Tanggal pengiriman kartu pos itu adalah lima tahun lalu.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kiriman untuk Mikuo. Tidak ada lembar-lembar surat berisi kisah suka duka Lenka di sanggar tari, tentang guru tari Lenka yang kadang menyebalkan, tentang teman dekat Lenka yang bernama Gumi, tentang kakak Gumi yang tampan dan suka membelikan es krim untuk Lenka (dan membuat dahi Mikuo mengerut saat membacanya), tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan sekedar kartu pos dengan tulisan sederhana. Atau pesan singkat. Tidak ada. Lenka seolah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mikuo menghela napas. Ia tahu sepenuhnya bahwa bukan eksistensi Lenka yang dipupuskan oleh takdir. Tapi eksistensi Mikuo-lah yang memudar—atau bahkan terhapus sepenuhnya—dari memori Lenka. Tidak mungkin keberadaan Lenka lenyap jika nyaris tiap minggu wajah cantiknya memenuhi layar televisi, memandu sebuah acara bertema seni. Tidak mungkin keberadaan Lenka lenyap jika acara-acara _infotainment_ masih menyebut-nyebut nama Kagamine Lenka, ditambah dengan potret-potret ayunya, rekaman-rekaman saat ia keluar dari gedung pertunjukan sambil melambaikan tangan dan tertawa pada segenap penggemar. Tidak mungkin keberadaan Lenka lenyap jika poster-poster acara pertunjukan masih memuat wajah Kagamine Lenka. Eksistensi Lenka masih ada dan diketahui seluruh dunia. Benar apabila diambil konklusi bahwa catatan tentang Mikuo-lah yang pupus dari benak Lenka.

Lagi pula, atas permintaan kartu pos Lenka yang terakhir itu pun, Mikuo tidak datang. Hari itu demam menyerang Mikuo hingga kasur menjadi kediamannya sepanjang hari. Padahal Mikuo tahu itu adalah pertama kalinya Lenka akan tampil dengan ribuan pasang mata menatap. Padahal Mikuo tahu bahwa Lenka ingin Mikuo melihat bagaimana Lenka menapaki satu tangga cahaya pertamanya. Saat itu Lenka baru saja hendak menyimpirkan sayap kirana untuk disaksikan dunia. Kini Lenka sudah nyaris berada di puncak.

Mungkin Lenka marah. Mungkin Lenka menari dengan mata berusaha menangkap sosok Mikuo di deretan bangku penonton. Mungkin Lenka menantinya di depan gedung pertunjukan malam itu, berjam-jam. Mungkin Lenka menunggunya hingga dingin menyiksa pori-pori, langit gulita dan lalu-lalang kendaraan menemani. Mungkin Lenka kecewa pada Mikuo. Atau mungkin, ini hanya sederetan pemikiran Mikuo yang mengada-ada dan mustahil. Mungkin sebenarnya Lenka tidak peduli Mikuo datang atau tidak.

Kemarin, tanpa sengaja Mikuo melihat gadis matahari itu berbicara dengan belasan mikrofon mengarah padanya, kilatan-kilatan kamera menyoroti wajahnya yang masih terpulas _make-up_ , dan Lenka tampak cantik sekali dengan kostum tari berwarna oranye. Lenka tampak cantik sekali meski Mikuo hanya melihatnya berbatas layar kaca dan sosok Lenka yang tak maya berada entah di mana. Lenka tampak cantik sekali hingga rasanya Mikuo ingin menyentuh layar televisi dan berdelusi bahwa Lenka ada di hadapannya.

Ini tak hanya terjadi sekali. Mikuo sering melihat sosok Lenka melintas di layar televisi. Seperti liputan setelah pertunjukan yang baru saja tayang, sekadar menanyakan pendapat pada artis-artis mengenai kasus yang tengah marak, atau liputan kegiatan liburan para selebriti. Yang baru-baru ini menjadi objek konversasi masyarakat—dan cukup membuat Mikuo terkesiap bangga—kabarnya Kagamine Lenka akan merilis sebuah _single._ Rupanya, selain berbakat menjadi penari, Lenka juga menyembunyikan suara emas. Belum lama ini ada sutradara yang bercerita soal penggarapan film bertema tarian dan ia sudah mengincar Kagamine Lenka sebagai pemeran utama. Kagamine Lenka seolah ada di puncak dunia. Kemudian inilah Hatsune Mikuo, sosok yang tersenyum di depan layar, menahan-nahan hasrat untuk menyentuh teve karena ia tahu itu hanya refleksi maya dari sosok Lenka dan bukan Lenka yang sebenarnya.

Gadis itu sudah mendeklarasikan mimpinya sebagai penari sejak usianya tujuh tahun. Di tepi sungai, Mikuo menyaksikan Lenka berputar-putar dengan sehelai pita merah di tangan, sesekali kakinya melompat dan mendarat sempurna. Ia mungkin menjadi spektator setia kala tangan dan kaki Lenka masih belum segemulai sekarang. Ia menjadi audiens pertama yang menangkap kata-kata _aku cinta menari_ dari mulut Lenka. Sekarang kata-kata itu dapat didengar oleh siapa pun dari seluruh dunia. Cukup setel acara _infotainment_ di mana Lenka diliput, atau ketik dalam _search box_ situs _youtube_ : _Interview with Kagamine Lenka._ Lenka pasti akan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Mikuo adalah orang pertama yang mendengarnya.

Dulu, Lenka sering lupa makan siang tiap kali ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunia dansa. Mikuo-lah orang yang tergopoh-gopoh mencari Lenka sambil membawa kotak makan siang, meminta Lenka untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyantap makanan. Alih-alih segera menurut, tangan Mikuo lebih sering menjadi korban tarikan dan menjadi pemilih tarian mana yang menurut Mikuo paling bagus setelah Lenka menunjukkan beberapa video. Mikuo lebih sering menunjuk asal agar Lenka segera makan.

Sejak dulu, Lenka sering tampil di acara-acara sekolah. Penontonnya hanya warga sekolah dan warga sekitar yang tak mencapai ribuan. Lenka sudah menjadi fokus guru seni sejak dulu, pun menjadi sasaran pujian pemilik sanggar tari daerahnya. Lenka dikatakan piawai menarikan tarian apa saja. Tubuhnya fleksibel baik untuk tari tradisional maupun modern. Lenka menata piala-piala lomba tarinya di ruang depan, membingkai sertifikatnya dengan bangga dan membuat mereka berjajar di dinding ruang tamu.

Kemudian, begitu Lenka lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, datang sebuah amplop yang membuat Lenka memekik riang. Undangan dari sekolah seni ternama. Sekolah yang sudah lama namanya melekat di dinding luar sebuah stoples tempat ia mengumpulkan uang. Kini mimpi itu dijemput realita, lengkap dengan beasiswa dan biaya hidup. Bakat Lenka mendapat atensi dari pihak yang menjanjikan. Binar mata Lenka mencuri konstelasi saat ia bercerita pada Mikuo. Mikuo tak akan pernah bisa melupakan ekspresi Lenka saat Lenka berlari ke rumahnya, mengacung-acungkan amplop dan bercerita dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat ini Lenka telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sebuah universitas ternama, lagi-lagi dengan beasiswa. Baru saja beberapa bulan lalu, dan beritanya diliput di berbagai stasiun televisi dan Mikuo tak pernah bosan menonton berapa kali pun berita itu tayang. Belum cukup melihat Lenka di layar kaca, Mikuo mencari akun sosial media milik Lenka. Ada ratusan ribu _followers_ memuji-muji Lenka, mengirim kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang tidak dibalas—mungkin karena saking banyaknya, atau sekadar menyumbang gambar hati untuk foto-fotonya. Lenka selalu terlihat cantik.

Kadang Mikuo hendak menuliskan sesuatu di akun-akun Lenka, sekadar kalimat semangat seperti yang lain, mendoakan kesuksesan Lenka atau apa, tapi barisan kata-kata yang telah ia ketik selalu dihapusnya kembali. Jika Lenka membacanya, Mikuo yakin tulisannya tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kiriman orang lain. Menjadi pajangan tanpa balasan. Mungkin kalimat-kalimat itu sempat menerbitkan senyum Lenka dan mengisi semangatnya, namun Mikuo tidak akan dianggap berbeda dengan penggemar-penggemarnya yang lain. Lenka mungkin sudah lupa bahwa ia pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Mikuo. Lenka ada di puncak tangga cahaya sekarang, dan Mikuo ada di tengah-tengah jutaan penggemar di bawah sana.

Melihat Lenka yang sekarang, Mikuo mulai berpikir bahwa bahkan ia tak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai _teman masa kecil Kagamine Lenka._ Mungkin seluruh dunia akan tertawa dan berkata _tidak mungkin._ Betapa ia dan Lenka sudah terpisah jauh dalam hierarki sosial.

Mikuo merasa betapa tidak pantasnya ia berkata _aku merindukan Lenka._

* * *

Kini Mikuo duduk untuk menyaksikan gadis pujaannya menari, bersama ribuan—mungkin belasan atau puluhan ribu—pasang mata yang juga hendak memotret sosok Kagamine Lenka dan selebriti lainnya dalam retina. Mungkin, dalam kenangan pula. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya Mikuo hendak menyaksikan Lenka menari di bawah sorotan lampu-lampu raksasa dan bersaing dengan selaksa penggemar Lenka secara langsung. Secara nyata. Lenka yang akan menari di panggung itu bukan sosok maya yang biasa ia pandangi di layar televisi.

Bibir-bibir di kanan kirinya bergerak. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Tapi dari ekspresi riang mereka, serta beberapa gerakan bibir yang Mikuo asumsikan berkata _Lenka_ , Mikuo mendapat firasat bahwa mereka tengah mengutarakan kelihaian Lenka. Menarasikan kekaguman pada Kagamine Lenka. Ah, Mikuo sadar. Dia tak memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri di sini. Bahkan meski ia memiliki titel _teman masa kecil Lenka_ yang kini kian terasa tak layak disandangnya. Ia merasa semakin jelata melihat spektator berpakaian mewah di sana-sini.

Ini acara penghargaan terhadap figur-figur dalam dunia hiburan. Tentu saja Mikuo tidak mendapat tempat di bagian depan yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan nama yang sudah berdengung ke seluruh penjuru negara. Kagamine Lenka pasti ada di sana. Film berjudul _In Every Movement_ yang dibintangi Lenkasukses dirilis beberapa bulan lalu, dan sudah menduduki jajaran nominasi film terbaik. Nama Kagamine Lenka juga tercantum di deretan nominasi pemeran utama terbaik. Lenka dan timnya juga akan menyajikan sebuah tarian istimewa di panggung mewah itu.

Oleh sebab itu, Mikuo ada di sini. Dengan tiket yang ia beli dengan susah payah.

Sumber cahaya yang tidak diperlukan untuk salah satu pertunjukan mendadak padam setelah presenter mengumumkan nama tarian yang akan dibawakan Lenka dan para kompanyonnya. Beberapa cahaya polikromatis berkilat-kilat di atas panggung, layar raksasa berpendar-pendar, dan sesosok gadis bersurai bak mentari hadir menjadi awal pertunjukan. Tangannya begitu gemulai menciptakan gerakan, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Mikuo jatuh cinta pada gerakan dan lompatan Lenka yang lincah dan sempurna.

Ah, tidak. Tentu bukan hanya itu yang membuat Mikuo jatuh cinta. Mikuo juga jatuh cinta pada wajah itu, baik dengan pulasan kosmetik maupun wajah kusut masa SMP akibat bangun terlalu siang. Mikuo jatuh cinta pada senyum Lenka, pada ekspresi bahagianya tiap kali jiwanya mengalir pada tiap gerakan. Mikuo jatuh cinta bagaimana Lenka menyerukan _aku cinta menari_ hanya melalui kiprahnya di atas panggung. Mikuo jatuh cinta. Selalu jatuh cinta tak peduli berapa kali pun ia memandangnya. Meski beberapa penari sudah muncul, fokus Mikuo hanya untuk Kagamine Lenka.

 _Lihat, betapa bahagianya Kagamine Lenka sekarang. Meski tariannya kini memang sunyi bagiku. Meski aku tidak paham tentang keserasian gerakan Lenka dan iramanya, aku mengerti betapa indah tariannya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengorbankan indra pendengaranku untuk mimpi Lenka yang terwujud._

Mikuo terhipnotis. Tenggelam. Tarian Lenka menjerat atensinya. Ia baru kembali pada dimensi realita saat sumber cahaya utama kembali menyala. Lenka berdiri di tengah, sementara teman-temannya di kanan kiri, membungkuk hormat pada penonton. Gempita tepuk tangan pun membahana. Lenka memegang mikrofon, mengatakan sesuatu entah apa yang tak mampu Mikuo dengar, kemudian tersenyum dan sekali lagi membungkuk. Wajah Lenka terlihat begitu serius saat itu. Redup membayangi gemerlap pada matanya. Ada suatu kesedihan yang tak mampu didefinisikan sesiapa di ruangan itu. Bahkan oleh Mikuo.

Tidak ada tepuk tangan untuk beberapa detik. Dari ekspresi penonton di sekitarnya, Mikuo tahu kalau suasana mendadak berselimut halimun sunyi dan membuat para penonton tertegun meski Mikuo tak tahu alasannya.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar. Ia tuna rungu. Tarian Lenka sunyi baginya. Tapi ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat gerakan Lenka.

Saat Lenka hendak berbalik, pandangan Lenka menyeberangi ribuan penonton. Tepat terarah pada tempat di mana Mikuo memandanginya tanpa jeda. Mikuo berjengit, bahunya menegang, dan netranya berusaha mencari-cari kepada siapa mata Lenka bersua. Lenka masih menatap ke arah ia duduk meski kakinya sudah berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tak meneruskan berjalan selama empat atau lima detik sebelum akhirnya salah seorang temannya menarik Lenka. Lenka menggeleng—dengan ekspresi yang barangkali kecewa—sebelum kemudian ia menghilang ke balik panggung.

Siapa?

Siapa yang mencuri atensi Lenka?

 _Mikuo-kah?_

Mikuo menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh meski warna rambut Mikuo memang cukup langka dan mencolok. Tapi tidak. Mungkin kakak Gumi yang tampan—yang pernah Lenka ceritakan beberapa tahun lalu—duduk di deretan itu juga. Mungkin Lenka mencari-cari teman barunya, atau mungkin, kekasih barunya. Bukan dia. Mikuo tak akan percaya kalau Lenka mengetahui keberadaannya. Lenka mungkin sudah lupa padanya. Mikuo bukan lagi siapa-siapa bagi Lenka.

Meski tetap saja, satu sisi dalam hatinya berharap demikian.

* * *

Tujuh tahun lalu, sepulang dari acara perpisahan sekolah, Lenka berlari terlalu semangat. Terlalu semangat sehingga fokusnya tak menemukan mobil yang melintas kencang. Mikuo menyadarinya, secara refleks mendorong Lenka ke sisi, sempat menyaksikan visi Lenka yang terbanting di trotoar dan memekik, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya. Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke alam gulita, ia sempat berdoa _semoga Lenka baik-baik saja. Semoga Lenka tidak apa-apa dan tetap bisa menggapai mimpinya._

Saat ia membuka mata, seluruh suara di muka bumi seolah telah raib. Indra auralnya dinyatakan tidak berfungsi.

 _(Tapi ia tahu kecelakaan itu mungkin menciptakan cedera jika menghantam Lenka, dan Mikuo tak ingin melihat Lenka menangis meratapi mimpinya yang tiada tergapai.)_

Mikuo menyelamatkan Lenka, mendorong Lenka untuk menapaki tangga cahayanya, dan kini menjadi entitas yang terlupa.

 _Ah, Lenka. Selamat. Aku turut bahagia melihatmu menggapai mimpimu._

 _(Meski kau masih tak tergapai bagi afeksiku)_

 **end**

* * *

(1) Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca :")

(2) Hidup MikuoLenka!

(3) Jadi haruskah saya bikin side story yang dari sudut pandang Lenka. Haruskah.


End file.
